Memory Lane
by twinkly-lights67
Summary: "The band was singing the chorus again and I came back to reality. I smiled at my flashback. I missed Adam like hell but I know he's in a better place. I looked up at the ceiling." Eli reminisces of the concert with Adam his dead best friend while listening to Prodigy Spoon the new rock band at Degrassi


**I'm** **back! LOL I doubt anyone missed me. Well you know story that consist chapters never really end up complete. So oneshots from now one are probably WAY better. Well this story is more updated. This takes place in season 14. If you haven't seen the new episode you might be a little confused about who Jonah is and why Eclare is how they are. But enjoy this oneshot. Feedback would be awesome. **

* * *

><p><span>Memory Lane<span>

{No one's P.O.V}

Spinner came out of his office and saw Eli Goldsworthy once again was working hard like he has been since he started. Spinner was very pleased with his work and he was sad that he'd lose him after the summer. He was such a hard worker and was friendly to all his customers.

Except one, Drew Torres. Spinner knew about the situation between the two and Eli never had to serve him or Clare. He couldn't believe little Saint Edwards was pregnant. When Eli had told him what happen since the two got relatively close, he was in so much shock.

It was amazing how Eli struggled with his bipolar disorder; it reminded Spinner of how he had to deal with his testicular cancer. The two had more in common than they thought.

"Hey Golds, you should take the rest of the night off." Eli turned to look at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Eli looked scared. He couldn't _lose_ this job. It was all that kept him busy since he basically told Clare he was _done_ with her.

Spinner chuckled, "No, you have been working so well lately and I feel like you deserve it man."

Eli smiled softly and nodded. "Okay."

Just as Spinner was going back to his office he just remembered the flyer some weird looking emo kid was handing out. "Oh by the way, some weird emo looking kid gave this to me you should check it out." He handed Eli the flyer.

Eli scanned the flyer. "Prodigy Spoon? A Degrassi rock band performing in the gym at 8." Eli looked up at Spinner.

"I remembered the time you told me you went to see Dead Hand and I thought you'd be interesting in this. Plus, you can give the littler rockers some advice."

Eli smiled at Spinner, "okay, I'll check it out." Eli put the rag in the sink and walked out.

…

{Eli's P.O.V}

I'm actually excited for this band I don't know why I just have a good feeling about them. I walked into the gym and they had already started. I checked my phone it was 8:30. Well at least I can see them perform at least 2 songs.

I noticed Becky Baker, Romeo and Jules _hating_ Becky was in this rock band. Since when does she sing rock? That's just strange.

Her and this guy that fit Spinner's description earlier were singing. This guy was playing the guitar.

_There gonna clean up there looks, with all the lies in their books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all things you do_

_Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your head, your aspirations to shreds_

_Another clog in the murder machine_

_They say all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I nodded my head to the music; this band was actually really good. Becky has a nice voice and it clashes with this guitar player.

"Thank you, that was our song called Teenagers. For our last song we will do a cover of Paisley Jacket from Dead Hand." This guitar player said.

"I love you Jonah!" A girl with pink hair screamed. So his name is Jonah. Jonah just smirked and they started playing their instruments again.

_I see your item, and I can't match it_

_Just trace the lines on, your paisley jacket_

I nodded my head. Slowly _fading_ to the memory of the Dead Hand concert…

_Adam and I were jumping around having an amazing time. We were screaming the lyrics singing along with the band. I couldn't believe we were actually at this concert. After, we won the hands on the car concert. He's a cool guy and we had a lot in common as we talked in between the band intermissions._

_"So Eli man, you like reading comic books?" I smirked at him._

_"Yeah, comics are sort of my life." Adam nodded._

_"Same with me, I guess that's kind of why I don't really have friends. My brother Drew always bullies me for reading the fiction crap but I don't care because it's my escape." _

_I laughed, "Where have you been all my life?" Adam knew I was joking and laughed with me._

_The instant connection was created. I knew this was going to be my best friend and this new school wouldn't totally suck. Maybe I can even tell him about Julia. _

_We went back to jumping and screaming. This was a night I'll never forget._

The band was singing the chorus again and I came back to reality. I smiled at my flashback. I missed Adam like hell but I know he's in a better place. I looked up at the ceiling.

"We'll meet again grasshopper." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I hit anyone in the feels. I cried at the last line. <strong>Prodigy Spoon might be wrong if it is I'm sorry! <strong>Well thanks for reading!**


End file.
